Another Chance
by Amel Riddle
Summary: Harry/Draco Something happens to Harry and well...lets say there is crossdressing, with out the "cross" You'll get it. Rated PG for language, soon to be PG-13 This was also a contest fic I did! ^.^
1. Prologue: Darkness

Hello hello! This story was used in a fanfiction contest between a friend and me! I'll tell you who won later... ^.^ Both of us used the same lines at one part, you'll see...  
  
Any way...On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another Chance  
By Amel Riddle  
  
Prologue: Darkness  
  
"Out of my way, mudblood." the blonde snake shoved Hermione Granger out of his way with a stinging hiss. The muggle-born genius scowled at her attacker, but said nothing. She knew he was only trying to make her mad, they were only in the middle of the giant school grounds.  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy." Ron stepped in front of his girlfriend. The-boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, stood next to his friend. He glared at the taller boy. The blonde was a head taller then anyone else at the school, but Harry was more built.  
  
"How blunt. So, Weasleys are really poor. Not even enough words!" He smirked. The fire haired boy bristled with anger. Two insults, here comes the third.  
  
"What are you doing out here, Malfoy?" the blonde turned to the hero, smirk disappearing quickly.  
  
"Well, Scarface, is it really any of your damn business? I really don't believe so." He raised an eyebrow with a copyrighted "Malfoy(TM)" look. Harry pulled his wand out and pushed his two friends out of the way. Immediately, the blonde pointed his wand at Harry, suavely casting his curse."  
  
"Expelliarmus." Harry was thrown to the ground, blackness surrounding him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What has happened to Harry? What will become of this? Why am I asking these questions? Find out, in Chapter 1, (coming soon to a theatre near you...NOT!) 


	2. A Whole New World

What happened to Harry? Why is it darkness? Why am I a Riddle? (That is NO ONE'S business!) Will I shut up? ::gets hit over the head with a hammer::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: A Whole New World  
  
Harry looked up, his head fuzzy from impact with the ground. He sat up, looking around thoughtfully. This was not the familiar school grounds he knew as if they were his home. This was black, only black. Not the black like a dark cave. Nor was it the black like a room painted black. It was just darkness, darker then dark. The best words to describe this place: surreal...surreal and...lonely.  
  
He heard footsteps from far off, coming closer and closer.  
  
"Who's there?" His voice only mocked him from the darkness. Finally, he could see a pale face lighting up the infinite nothing, smiling...no...scowling.  
  
"Welcome, Harry Potter." the stranger announced "Welcome to the Underworld." Harry bolted to his feet, eyes wide.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you will please follow me, I will take you to your accomidations." The face drifted off following the eerie footsteps.  
  
"Wait...where am I...what? What happened? How...?" Harry called after the quickly disappearing face.  
  
"Hurry Mr. Potter, you do not want to keep anyone waiting." Harry thought for a second, then, forgeting his questions, ran after the bodiless person.  
  
It seemed like hours before they actually got anywhere, but finally, a door opened from the hand of the strange man and a dimly lighted world was revieled.  
  
"Welcome to the Underworld, Mr. Potter. This is death. Or rather, the realm of my master, death. You were taken from your world and placed here."  
  
"So I was killed?" Harry turned to the face, now seeing the black robes cloaking the figure. He nodded. Harry could not grasp this for some strange reason. This was not right, he couldn't be...dead...  
  
"You are..." The man walked ahead, following paths upon winding paths to a tall tower in the distance, all the while instructing Harry on what to do when he met his new master.  
  
"Bow low, on one knee. Never look in the master's eyes. Stand straight. Say 'Yes, Master,' and 'No, Master.'"  
  
The tower was huge. It stood straight up, reaching for the sky, if you could call it a sky. It was more like a fire just burning on a ceiling. It was probably an illusion, like Hogwarts.  
  
"No, Mr. Potter. It is no illusion. That is Hell. All evil souls go there to suffer for eternity." Harry gasped. He was glad he was not there.  
  
They entered the tall tower and stepped in a small chamber which strangly reminded Harry of an elevator. The man pressed a button and they started rising in the elevator toward the top of the tower. Finally, the doors opened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!!! Ha! ^.^ Elevator! Isn't it kawaii!! I HAD to put an elevator. It was too open! They go up and they go down! Hee Hee!! 


	3. Master of Me

"We all need to belong to someone. Sometime. An hour, a day, a year...it's all the same."  
-Harlan Ellison  
Paingod and other Delusions  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Master of Me  
  
"Master... meet Mr. Harry Potter." Harry followed the man as he bowed on one knee, not daring to look up at the giant throne in front of him. Death stood, footsteps clicking down the three stairs.  
  
"Did you say 'Harry Potter.'" Harry couldn't help himself, he had to look up. This was not "death" as he had pictured. First of all, death was a woman, or rather, a five year old girl. She stood there in a pink dress, teddy bear in hand. Her light blonde hair was twisted into curling pig-tails.  
  
"Yes master. He died today on the school grounds." The girl stood, eyes on her bear. Anger was spreading on her face.  
  
"Harry Potter, Harry Potter. Boy who survived Voldemort, but died by falling?" she snapped her head around to look at the man, "I think not." He looked up. "Why do you think he would die like that? Idiot!" She waved her hand and four chimps ran to carry the man off. She placed herself back on her throne.  
  
"You can stand, Harry." She looked at him sweetly as he stood. "I am sorry for the trouble, but it seems there is only one way to get you back in there..." Harry was silent. "You must prove that you should go back. I will assign you a different body that I make myself and you will return to Hogwarts, but there is one condition. You must create the PERFECT fairy-tale for me." Harry opened his mouth to question, but he thought better of it.  
  
The girl clapped her hands and a sleek lion brought a book out of one side of the room. She opened the box in her lap and turned through the pages, turning carefully.  
  
"This story will have a prince and a princess. There will be an evil person and of course a beautiful love story." As she turned the page again, her eyes grew wide as if she had just seen the perfect doll. She looked up and clapped, followed by Harry plunging into darkness again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^.^ I love my adaptation of death. Doesn't she sound cute? I got that from a picture of me, actually, and I thought that it would be too cute to make that death! 


	4. Changing

Ok, so Harry meets death, then plunges into darkness, where will this go next?? Hell if I know...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Changing  
  
Harry woke up feeling soft sheets under him. He was in bed, it had all been a dream. He rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on, recognising the hospital wing in Hogwarts. He ran his hands through his black hair and felt the scar on his forehead, yep, he was back. He sat up in bed and looked around, but everything seemed fuzzy. He took off his glasses to clean them and the room cleared...he didn't need glasses anymore.  
  
"Strange..." he turned to stand, but found himself off balence for some strange reason. He tried again as Madame Pomfrey came through the door.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. You lay right back down. With a concussion like that you should not be out of bed for at least three more days! Now lay down here, that's right dear. Get comfortable now, that's it." She got him back into bed and made sure he was comforable before leaving him to himself again. He watched after her, then tried to stand again. For some strange reason, he couldn't.  
  
"Great, now everyone on the Quidditch team will be really mad." Harry thought of Ron and the wonder came to him. Why wasn't anyone in here? He sat on the bed trying to think of a good reason. He crossed his arms, then uncrossed them. Something was not right.  
  
He looked down and screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmmm..do you know why Harry screamed? With my imagination, no one really knows.... ^.^ I know it's really short, but it's for effect! 


	5. What now?

Where we left the young Harry Potter, he had just screamed...yes...screamed...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: What now?  
  
He had....something that he should not have. Harry sat on his bed poking at these new...breasts. He lifted his shirt to see them then thought of how he must look to any outsider coming in. He gave one more reassuring pat and went back to his trying to stand.  
  
Finally, after at least two hours of re-learning how to walk and stand, Harry could stumble around the room quite well. He figured it was about time to find some help. He sat back on the bed and thought.  
  
"I could ask Ron...no...he'd just laugh, or he wouldn't believe me. Neville? No, he'd be half scared." He thought, trying to find a legimate answer to his delemma. Suddenly, the thought entered his head. "I'm a girl now, so I should ask a girl! Hermione!" He congragulated himself and marched out of the room.  
  
Hermione was in History of Magic, quickly taking notes on a peice of parchment. Every few seconds, she turned to see the empty seat beside Ron. There was just something not right about Harry dying. He wasn't supposed to die, she knew that.  
  
She truged back to the common room and up to her room. Without looking up from the ground, she put her books on the small table beside her bed and sat down. There was another person in the room. She spun around to see a girl with raven black hair staring at her. They stood in silence for a few seconds staring at each other.  
  
"Hermione?" The girl almost whispered. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes, emerald green eyes. Hermione recognised the lightning bolt shape on the girl's forehead.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione squinted to see if it really was him. The girl nodded slightly. Her eyes looked sad. "Harry, what happened? We thought you were dead! You were...weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I was. But I wasn't supposed to die. So, I was sent back. But, I can't get my normal body back until I complete a task for Death. And...well...I don't really want to...but..." Harry's voice died off.   
  
"But you want your real body back." Harry nodded. "There's nothing I can do, except teach you how to be a girl." Harry looked at her blankly. "First of all, let's get you changed. You're about the same size as me, so, you can wear some of my clothing."  
  
Over the next few hours, Hermione fitted Harry up with her clothing. Finally finished, Hermione had a look over.  
  
"I think that should do. Harry, how on earth are you smaller then me? That really is not fair at all." Harry laughed. His voice hadn't changed much, just a little higher. They both burst into laughter, just as Ron came though the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hee hee! Harry in girl's clothes! ^.^ Fun fun! 


	6. Unexpected Friendship

Ok, Ron's in the room...why a boy is in a girl's room, I have no clue...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Her...um..." They stopped laughing and turned to look at Ron. He was looking at the two, eyes moving from one to the other. Harry's smile disappeared, but Hermione moved forward.  
  
"Ron? This is Alice, a new student. She came here this morning." She smiled at Harry, telling him to play along. He smiled and tried to act shy. "Alice? This is Ron, my boyfriend that I was telling you about." Harry looked down, hoping that he looked atleast a little bit embarrased.  
  
"Hello." He whispered, holding out his hand. Ron took it and shook it slightly before turning back to Hermione.  
  
"Um...Herm? We need you down in the common room." Ron had a small look of distaste which Harry was sure was not supposed to be there.  
  
"Come on, Alice." Hermione raised her eye brows as if telling Harry to do a better job at his acting. He shrugged and followed Hermione down to the common room.  
  
In the familiar common room was a crowd of people who were not all in the correct common room. In the center of the crowd, was a small ring, where two students were seemingly fist fighting. These two were Seamus Finnigan and Gregory Goyle. The students cheered as quietly as riled students around a fight could. The only two not laughing and cheering were the troll-like Vincent Crabbe and the earlier mentioned snake, Draco Malfoy. Crabbe stood punching the air and keeping the students behind his "master" while Malfoy smirked with a vicious glare in his sliver eyes, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Stop this at once!" Hermione stood on the stairs yelling over the crowd. Everyone looked up at her fearfully, all except the Slytherin menaces. The students brushed past her, heads down, to their rooms. "Idiots." Hermione turned to Ron and Harry, "they don't want another student dead, do they?" Harry caught a small tear in her eye.  
  
"Herm...Malfoy wanted to see you." Ron glared at the blonde who had placed himself near the fire and out of the way of those leaving. He had his back to them and was warming his pale fingers by the heat of the blaze. Hermione slowly padded over to him followed by Harry then Ron.  
  
"Granger." Draco stared at the fire not turning to look at her, "I'm only here to give my pity."  
  
"We don't want your pity, Malfoy." He turned suddenly to look at her, the fire was still burning in his eyes which flicked to look at Harry. For a moment, Harry thought his rival could see through his new mask to who he really was.  
  
"And who is this wonderous beauty?" He stepped past a bewildered Hermione. Harry watched the blonde through his ebony hair which covered his eyes. Draco searched out Harry's eyes and locked them to his.  
  
"That's Alice, she's new." Ron offered weakly. Harry knew Ron was not enjoying this display, expecially from the Slytherin to a Gryffindor.  
  
"Alice...the newbie who's not a first year..." Draco's eyes gleamed with mischif, "I hope you will be one to remember." With that, the blonde leaned down and kissed Harry. His lips were soft against the unsuspecting Gryffindor's, soft and light. The kiss ended what seemed to Harry as all too soon and the Slytherin neatly glided out of the Gryffindor common room followed by his two oafs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah! Sweet romance... I want to be in Harry's place right now! It's not fair! u.u 


End file.
